Just Adrian and Sydney
by 0tempera
Summary: A One Shot set before The Fiery Heart. Sydney feels like she and Adrian can't have any time alone after her sister, Zoe, was sent as a second alchemist. Adrian seeing how tired Sydney is and with how they miss each other, plans a surprise for her. This is my first fan fiction ever so go easy on me .


**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Richelle Mead._**

_(This one shot is set right after Sydney returns to Amberwood from the museum and finds that Zoe is waiting for her in her room)_

_..._

That night I couldn't sleep.

I kept thinking about Adrian and how being together now is going to be impossible, and the chances that Zoe would find out about us together. If anything wrong happens, I am going to end up in reeducation, but that wouldn't be the worst part of it. No, the worst part would be leaving Adrian behind.

I tossed and turned all night long, my head spinning with thoughts. I finally drifted into blissful sleep as the sun rose, with thoughts that measured all the possibilities of the situation I'd put myself if. None of which ended happily.

It felt like only minutes later when my phone rang, but judging from how bright the room was, I knew that wasn't the case.

"Hello?" I greeted, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Sydney," it was Jill. There was slight panic in her voice that made me shoot right up in bed. "Were you asleep?"

"Yes, I had a long night. What's wrong?"

"Well, we were suppose to leave an hour ago but when you didn't show up I came to check on you but a girl stopped me and said to leave you alone. An _alchemist_ girl."

Only when she said those words did I look at the other side of the bedroom. Sure enough, Zoe's bed was empty. _This is not good._

I pulled my phone away from my ear to look at the time; 10 am, "I am so sorry, I don't know what got into me. I'll be down in ten minutes, I'll meet you at the door." I hung up without waiting for another word that might demand who Zoe was and why was she here.

I quickly went to the bathroom grabbing a change of clothes as I went, to clean up and get ready. I was glad I didn't have to worry about packing up seeing as I already have done so when I thought I was going to run away with Marcus.

_Maybe you should've Sydney, better for the Alchemist to think you are gone than in love with a vampire. _But even if I had done so, Zoe would be here and would inform them of my disappearance. They'd be after me in no time.

When I walked out I was surprised to find my sister waiting for me. She had a smile on her face that I haven't seen since our fall out when our dad let me take this assignment.

I tried to return the smile and pretend that the golden lily on her cheeks didn't bother me, "where were you? I was worried."

"I wanted to take a look around the campus, I didn't get a chance last night. I'm glad I did too, the vampire girl wanted to wake you up. I told her that she can't do that and to wait until we are ready," she explained.

I tried to ignore how she referred to Jill as _the vampire girl _instead of just using her name. "Well you should've woken me up, we have to leave the school until the end of the holiday. We should have left early so we are already behind on schedule," I tried to sound firm, but I was dreading what was coming our way.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." She didn't sound like my sister, she sounded like a robot.

_This is going to be the longest Christmas holiday of my life._

___..._

**_Adrian, we've got a problem._**

I didn't expect him to reply right away: **_A serious problem? Or a problem I can solve by kidnapping you, and then kissing you as much as I want to?_**

His last words would've made me smile if we were in a better situation.

**_Serious. Zoe is here and she an official alchemist._**

Five seconds later, my phone rang.

"When did this happen?"

I sighed, "last night when I got back to Amberwood. She was in my room."

I was at Spencer's waiting in line to get a large coffee. I glanced behind my shoulder to look for the car Eddie managed to rent today morning. Latte was ravaged by a not-so-kind-witch and I was still not over it. Zoe was sitting stiff in the front seat, her eyes determined. It was a miracle she let me leave the car alone, a few words of _I trust you to keep an eye on them _and _a good alchemist wouldn't be scared_ got her to agree.

The rest of the gang was piled up, Jill was sandwiched between Eddie and Neil while Angeline sat in the back with our bags. From what I can tell, Angeline was complaining, Eddie was whispering something to Jill, and Neil was engrossed in a book.

"… Get them to do this," I heard Adrian say. I'd zoned out when I'd been watching the car. The line had moved and I had to take three steps forwards.

_Get ahold of yourself Sydney!_

"It's because I snapped at Stanton the other day. I had to cover it up by blaming it on the stress of being surrounded by "the evil creatures" all on my own. She sent me company." I was in front of the counter now. I mouthed my order at the girl, who luckily understood and got to preparing it.

I heard Adrian let out a frustrated sigh, "so what do we do now?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out. We always do," I told him. The girl behind the counter came back with my drink. I smiled at her and paid her the exact amount before grabbing the drink and sniffing in the rich aroma of coffee that I love so much.

"Are my ears deceiving me or did Sage just sound optimistic?" I could trace the tone of laughter in his voice. I opened the door and stepped outside Spencer's, not quiet ready to hang up and get into the car.

"Only for you. I have to go now Adrian," I glanced up at the car to find Zoe watching me. "You are still coming to Clarence tonight right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world pumpkin pie," he said.

I tried to hold back a laugh, "Pumpkin pie? Seriously?" and the last thing I heard was his laughter before hanging up. I took a deep breath and finished my walk towards the car.

The atmosphere inside instantly crushed my giddy feelings after talking to Adrian. Everyone seemed to be on edge because of Zoe, Eddie slightly more because of the new guardian, Neil.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Zoe the moment I set down my drink and began driving.

"Lord Ivashkov," The word _lord _felt foreign on my tongue and also reminded me that I was dating a royal. I kept my tone formal. "He will be meeting us at Clarence."

Zoe spun in her seat, "Wait, are we staying there as well? With _them_?" the last word was filled with disgust and bitterness I couldn't help but flinch slightly. I glanced up into the review mirror at the people who I'd come to consider as friends in the past few months before answering that yes we are. "Why can't we book a hotel room or something? Why do we have to be around them? They have the guardians." the fact that she was talking about _them _like they weren't there was beginning to annoy me but then again, she was acting like any other alchemist; if just slightly less professional. I gave her a stern look that got her to face the front again. I didn't give her an answer and kept my eyes on the road.

_..._

Adrian was lying on the grass when arrived.

Jill jumped out and hurried towards him, "what are you doing? Trying to get yourself in the hospital?" she exclaimed, hands on her hips.

Eddie and Neil emptied the trunk. Zoe had stopped them from touching her stuff, not wanting to get it "tainted". Angeline stood close to Jill keeping watch.

Adrian lifted himself up on his elbows and squinted his green eyes at her. "Well hello to you too cousin." He jumped up and slung an arm around her, "I was bored inside all alone while our host took a nap. Didn't think the winter sky would do much harm."

His eyes moved from Jill and took in the sight in front of him before his eyes finally rested on me. "Miss Sage," he winked and I mentally rolled my eyes at him. "What happened to your car?"

"Lord Ivashkov," I kept my tone detached, pretended like his wink didn't make my heart flutter but rather horrified. Adrian knew exactly what happened to my Latte but I answered anyway, "our previous method of travel wasn't fit for the new two additions in our mission. This is Neil, the new guardian-" I gestured at Neil who held his hand out to shake Adrian's. "-And Zoe, my sister and the new Alchemist."

I didn't have to point out at Zoe. She was standing as close to me as possible, her shoulders rigid. When Adrian held his hand out, Zoe gave it a disgusted look before hiding both hands behind her back.

Adrian said nothing, just kept his smile on and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Eddie broke the moment of silence that passed, "We should head inside, Jill and Adrian shouldn't stay out in the sun this long." I nodded and we all made our way inside, the two Moroi upfront, the guardians following them, bags in hand.

I was about to follow when a hand grabbed my forearm. It was Zoe.

"He is not going to stay here is he?" she asked nervously, her fake confidence gone now that the "evil creatures" were out of sight.

"He?" it took me a moment to realize she meant Adrian. "Oh no, he has his own place."

My sister let out a sigh of relief, "Okay good." She took hold of her bag before straightening her back and walking towards the door.

Funny how Adrian was always the reason the other Alchemist in Palm Springs were uncomfortable. First it was Keith when we just started the mission, and now Zoe.

_..._

It has been a week since we came to Clarence. The old man was so happy that he has people around for the holidays. Adrian came everyday early morning and left late at night. We haven't had a moment together except for when I had to "drive to the store for some toiletries" and he said that he needed to go to a "study group meeting". I had to convince Zoe again that I needed her to stay behind to keep watch and that I trusted her. She'd beamed up at me and said that she wouldn't disappoint me.

I drove behind Adrian to his apartment and the moment we were in, we couldn't keep our hands off each other for the 30 minutes of freedom we managed to get. Jill offered to help distract Zoe but I knew it wouldn't work, my sister wouldn't say more than five words to them, let alone allow herself to have a "distracting" conversation.

I haven't had proper sleep since the day Zoe came. Adrian knew this because he hadn't been able to have a spirit dream with me ever since, also because of the dark circles forming under my eyes. I was always worried something would slip and the truth about Adrian and me would come out. I couldn't text Adrian properly because I was worried that Zoe would get curious and check my phone, and the simple fact that the Alchemists could trace my phone whenever they wanted. I had to delete all our previous texts, keeping only the "professional ones".

One day, we all were sitting around the television after lunch, watching one of those Christmas movies they play every year. My eyes kept dropping, the fatigue finally taking a toll on me. I kept zoning out every now and then. I noticed Adrian's worried eyes on me and I knew he wanted to say something so I shook my head at him. Zoe was in the room and I didn't think she'd appreciate his concern, even if I did.

But when she stood up to get water, Adrian took his chance.

"Sage, you look like a zombie," his eyebrows furrowed, "you should take a nap."

"I can't leave Zoe alone, she's still not used to you guys."

"He's right Sydney, you look really tired. You need to rest," said Jill.

I was about to reply but Zoe walked back in.

My phone buzzed with a new text.

**_Go sleep, I'm telling you because I care and also because I have ulterior motives. You'll need the energy ;)_**

I looked up at Adrian who gave me an innocent smile. I bit my lip and thought about it. It took me 30 seconds to make a choice, not that it was particularly hard considering it included sleeping and a surprise from Adrian.

I excused myself and motioned for Zoe to follow me, who complied without question, eager to leave the room.

I stood on the first step of the staircase before turning towards her. "Listen, I need to have some rest, I'm having difficulty sleeping at night and it caught up on me. I need you to watch out for them okay?"

Her eyes widened like they always did when I asked her to do this and she nodded, "It must be because you are so worried for being surrounded by them, not that I blame you. I have to take pills to sleep. Don't worry, I'll do my best."

Zoe took pills to sleep? That surprised me but I said nothing. I was once uncomfortable sleeping around Dhampirs and Moroi as well, first one being Rose in Russia. The irony that Zoe thought I was losing sleep because of them was not lost to me, but I couldn't tell her the truth: that I was worried about her and the Alchemists. Again, I said nothing.

I just nodded at her and headed up the stairs and to the far end of the hallway. I was sharing rooms with Zoe, and she chose the furthest room from the rest. "Safe distance in case they went on a blood sucking adventure" she explained. Childish excuse, but I couldn't argue with her alchemist logic. Every time I think of what my dad did to her, allowed her to take in this life style, I felt a sure of anger rising within me. I did all I could to keep her away and still, she was recruited into this brainwashing system.

The moment I walked into the room and onto the bed, all thoughts about the Alchemists and the Moroi world vanished and I fell asleep with one thought on my mind.

_Adrian._

_..._

It was already dark when I woke up. I sat up from my bed to see that Zoe was already in, fast asleep.

_Strange. _

But when I checked my phone, I realized why she was in bed. The numbers that flashed at me from the screen were 11 and 54. I had slept for six hours straight. There also was a text message from Adrian.

**_I really hope you wake up for this. Meet me by the door at midnight. If you do see this, text me back to let me know._**

He'd sent it the same time I came up but I was too to notice. I quickly replied with a "Yes. I'll be waiting" before quietly slipping out of bed. I glanced down at my crumpled clothes before hurrying to the bag that sat on the foot of my bed.

I slipped a pair of jeans, the AYE shirt, warm sweater and comfortable shoes. It was hard to move around in the dark but I managed by feeling my way around. I grabbed my phone and was about to head out when a thought stopped me in my tracks. _What if Zoe wakes up?_

I glanced behind me and thought about what she said earlier about her sleeping pills. I'd have to count on those to keep her dozed off. If not, I'll just say Jill had a problem or that I need a midnight snack.

I made my way down the stairs and out the door as quietly as possible. I didn't need Eddie or any of the other guardians to wake up, because even if there wasn't the issue of me "sneaking out to meet an unholy creature" and being locked up in reeducation, human and Moroi relationships were a taboo that both sides frowned upon. Telling them I'm sneaking out to meet Adrian would put me in an awkward position.

I sighed in relief the moment I stepped out. I walked up to the sidewalk and waited for Adrian under a tree. I still had to stay hidden incase someone looked outside. I waited and waited but there was no sign of him. I looked left and right, but the road was empty. The weather was colder than I expected and in attempted to keep myself warm, I lifted my knees close, pulled the sleeved of my sweater over my fingers and wrapped my arms around myself. Ten minutes of waiting turned into fifteen, twenty, thirty. Finally I gave up. _He probably fell asleep waiting for your reply._ After all he didn't answer back and I shouldn't have assumed that he'd stay up all night waiting for me.

I stood up and walked back to the house, feeling frustrated and a little angry with myself. _I shouldn't have slept that long._ I had just placed my hand on the doorknob when an arm wrapped itself around my waist and a hand clamped over my mouth. I panicked.

My first thoughts were that that Alchemists found out and I was going to be shipped to reeducation.

_Don't go down without a fight!_ A voice yelled at me in my head. _Remember what Wolfe said._

I told myself to calm down before I lifted my leg up and stepped on the feet of my assailant. He yelped and his grip on me loosened, his hand fell off my mouth. I took the opportunity to slam my elbow into him. I was going to shout for help but his voice stopped me from doing so.

"Damn it Sage, are you trying to kill me?" he hissed.

It was Adrian. I spun around to find him clutching his stomach, bend over. My hand flew to my mouth before I could form words, "I'm so sorry! I thought you weren't coming. I've been waiting for thirty minutes," I went to help him sit down. "I thought you an Alchemist."

Adrian leaned back against the wall, eyebrows furrowed. "Alchemist? You sent the text a bit late. _I _thought you weren't going to wake up. I needed time to prepare everything again."

"I'm sorry," I repeated sitting down next to him. The moonlight reflected on his gem green eyes, and his sculptured face. I couldn't believe that someone this handsome calls himself my boyfriend. I put a hand on his cheek and turned his face towards mine. "Are you okay?"

Instead of answering he kissed me. The kiss was somehow both tender and intense. It made the spark between us light up and made me feel more alive than I have felt in the past few days. There was a need in the kiss that I couldn't help but answer to, because I needed Adrian as much as he needed me. His hands came to hold my waist and pull me to sit on top of his outstretched legs. The hand that held his cheek slid up to his hair while the other grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. Even with the layers between our skins, his fingers set my body of fire to the point where the cold air disappeared, just like everyone and everything around us.

At moments like these, there was only Adrian.

But the moment didn't last as long as I hoped. We both had to pull apart for air. I rested my forehead against his and noticed his flushed cheeks, not unlike mine I'm sure.

"Now I am," Adrian grinned answering the question and it was hard not to laugh at his expression. He looked like a little kid who finally got the candy he wanted after good behavior.

I gave him a quick kiss before standing up and saying, "if we are going to keep kissing, we need to find a better place than Clarence lawn." I rubbed my hands on my arms, it was cold and I needed Adrian's arms wrapped around me.

As if he heard my thoughts, Adrian stood up and pulled me under his arm before smiling at me, "let's go then. I've got a surprise for you anyway."

_..._

"Here we are!" announced Adrian.

"Can I take the blind fold off now?" I asked.

"Nope."

When he let me in his car, he told me that he's going to blindfold me for the surprise. All through the car ride I tried to grill him for an answer but he didn't let a word slip out and laughed at my pushy behavior. He switched off the engine before leaving the car. Seconds later, my door opened and I felt a cool breeze on my side.

"Come on," he took my hand in his and I tightened my grip. I turned in my seat to leave, but because I couldn't see where I was going, I bumped my head into the roof of the car.

"Ouch." I heard Adrian chuckle. I tried to hit his arm, but I missed, "it's not funny Adrian!"

"Yes it is. If only you could see yourself now." His arms came in to help me out, but instead of setting me down on the ground, he carried me away. Bridal style.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Can you put me down?" even though I could see him, I knew he was smiling at how stupid I probably looked.

"I can but I won't."

"And why is that Mr. Ivashkov?" I asked.

Adrian leaned his head close to my ear and whispered, "Because it will ruin the surprise Ms. Sage."

I sighed in defeat and thought _might as well enjoy it. _I rested my head against his shoulder and put an arm around his neck.

I guess the movement caused my sweater to unbutton itself because a surprised Adrian asked – or actually stated – "You are wearing your AYE shirt again."

I'm not sure what got into me but I suddenly felt playful, if he was going to laugh at me bumping my head I was going to make him pay for it. "Yes. Don't you want me to?" and then I leaned closer to his face and whispered, "I can always take it off."

"I like the sound of that," he whispered back. "My shirt can join it too when," he added as an after thought and I laughed. Adrian stopped right then and set me down on my feet on what felt like a wooden surface. He came up behind me and undid the blindfold.

"What do you think?"

The scene before me took my breath away. We stood on a pier and at the end of it, where it stood above the water, was a picnic set. I walked closer to inspect it, with Adrian not far behind me. There was a picnic blanket set on the ground with pillows strewn around; there was another blanket and a basket when I guessed held the food. There were four candle lanterns set on each end. The sky was filled with stars, which I hadn't noticed earlier. The water beneath us was alive with hundreds of jellyfish that glow in the water in shades of blue, green and white.

"Adrian…" I was speechless. I had to turn around and look at him, "How did you find this place? This is amazing!"

I threw my arms around his neck and he laughed, holding me tight. "Google is my new best friend. I had to find the perfect spot for my date with the most perfect girl that I know."

His words made me pull back and smile at him, "I'm not perfect."

"To me you are," he whispered. His hands cupped my face and his beautiful eyes studied every inch of my face. "I know that I've seen you everyday but you have no idea how much I missed you Sydney."

I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest. "I missed you too." And I did. I knew exactly what he meant with his words. Even know we were around each other everyday, we weren't being ourselves. I had to pretend to be the stuck up, emotionless Alchemist and ignore him. We couldn't sneak out without being questioned or drawing attention; we couldn't talk like usual with Zoe around. We couldn't be who we are with so many people around who expect something else. Maybe Eddie and Angeline would "understand" but the same can't be said about Neil or Zoe. They both were new and while Neil finding out might not be as dangerous as Zoe, there is still the fact that this is forbidden.

We stood like that for a while. Me holding him tight while his hand stroked my hair. In Adrian's arms I felt safe, like nothing could ever tear us apart. There was warmth and love in the way he held me that made everything else vanish into thin air. In his arms, I didn't have to think about the future and who we are and where we both come from.

Standing like this, we were just Adrian and Sydney: A boy and a girl in love.

Finally, Adrian broke the silence by stepping away and pulling me towards the picnic. "Let's start with some blueberry pie."

"You got pie?" he pulled me down next to him, draping the blanket over us for warmth before reaching into the basket.

"Pie, cake, chocolate, coke, custard, chips. All kinds of junk food, which I hope for once you'd eat. I asked for a Caesar salad but they wouldn't allow me to buy something so healthy." I laughed at him before leaning my head against his shoulder. I missed him and the way he made me laugh.

"Only this time," I told him. His arm came over my shoulder allowing me to snuggled into him.

"Oh and before I forget," he drew up a slender, steel thermos and grinned at me. "I hoped we could share some coffee."


End file.
